slayer_of_khustafandomcom-20200214-history
Nevermore
About Nevermore, formerly Baahnjivhil, is a Jolknir spirit who cursed Kuran before the battle against the Darkbringer, dooming him to succumb to his injuries. The process endangered Fraizer, who become extremely actively suicidal following the events of Kuran's death. Baahnjivhil was then punished by a holy spirit or pure presence, perhaps Khusta's Dryad, and forced to remain in the same body as Fraizer as a protector. At first, he didn't have the ability to take control by himself, and was only able to control the body alone once he became a neutral or positive controller, to prevent Baahnjivhil committing suicide or mutilating the body to avoid the punishment. When controlling the body, Nevermore moves stiffly and wears a blank expression, and is irritable. Nevermore in his original form is typically invisible to the naked eye, being a spiritual entity, unless the individual is a medium or similar. His original form otherwise resembles a long tailed pterosaur with raven-black feathers covering his entire body, save for the wing membranes. The head is a combination of extinct dinosaur and a raven skull, with multiple fenestras, and teeth jutting out of the beak sheath. He has large goat-like ears, and isn't shown to have a tongue or organs. Nevermore reacts indifferently to any pronouns, though later he becomes aggressive when female pronouns or references are used towards him, or more specifically Fraizer. This is because female references or names discomfort and upset Fraizer, and Nevermore becomes greatly protective of him. Story For a good duration of time following soon after being made an alter, Baahnjivhil (now Nevermore) was aggressive in the headspace, and proved as a greater stressor on Fraizer, tormenting and insulting him through imitations and graphic illusions, while arguably doing his job as protector by preventing Fraizer from hurting the body too badly, though encouraging it a fair bit. Vincent visited Fraizer in the hospital, and immediately sensed the negative presence of Nevermore, and believed initially Fraizer was possessed. He received clearance from staff to attempt to cleanse or exorcise Nevermore, to no avail, only causing Fraizer to become extremely ill and weak. The experience didn't remove Nevermore, however it caused some of his abilities in the headspace (including shape-shifting and illusions) to become unusable. From there, he calmed down, and eventually became a positive influence. During the rest of his life as a protector, Nevermore did the part of the beaststame role of hunting and eliminating beasts who caused problems, as well as hunted a fair bit. Being a Jolknir translated over in mortal form as having extremely violent tendencies and a need to see blood every once in awhile to prevent damaging the body or another person in close vicinity. His role as the slayer quelled this enough to make him generally passive. Personality Before he became Fraizer's protector, just with many other spirits of death, he didn't have a definitive personality. He did what he did to survive, and felt no joy or sorrow in causing someone's death, nor empathy or apathy in those grieving. Being forced into a mortal body inflicts many different traits upon him, including a personality, morals, emotions, and desires, among other things. This caused a lot of confusion and conflict at first, and deterred Nevermore from attempting to control the body, until later in. Nevermore overall has an extreme disinterest and is greatly disconnected with his surroundings. He's not used to an organic, mortal body, and as such avoids speaking physically or in the headspace as "these vocal cords are grating", choosing only to speak when absolutely necessary. He also rarely emotes, and wears a very trademark blank expression. He communicates almost entirely with grunts, growls, or guttural sounds, and later opting for hand or body motions, creating a sign language used between himself, Edgar, Fraizer, and Jowee. It appears as though Nevermore is extremely out of tune with bodily sensations as well. Injuries that would incapacitate others due to pain don't deter Nevermore, though he tends to the injuries afterwards to reduce the suffering Fraizer has to go through. His sense of touch appears weak, and he can't feel temperature. He also doesn't react with any intimate touching that would otherwise arouse a Harpy, apart from being confused or disgusted, however the reaction alone implies he still feels sensations such as pain or pleasure. When in what would be great pain, he has uneven breathing and winces, though again otherwise shows no stalling. Nevermore, over time, accepts various parts of being in a mortal body, especially around emotions and bonds. He becomes genuinely caring and protective to both Fraizer and Edgar, and eventually is believed to be upset or guilty for cursing Kuran, as revealed with a conversation with Jowee. Relationships Nevermore began despising Fraizer, blaming him for what he referred to was imprisonment, and caused a great deal of emotional damage at first. He was indifferent to Kuran or what he did to Kuran for years to come. It was only later in story after Vincent's cleansing and a while of adventuring did Nevermore start accepting being in a mortal form. From there, he becomes caring and protective of both Fraizer and Edgar, and despite not being good at outside bonding, is shown to have a close bond with Jowee. Edgar and Nevermore's relationship is unusual, but very strong. The two tend to sit quietly together. Edgar often speaks for Nevermore, somehow, talking in 3rd person. As such, Nevermore often asks for Ed and visa versa. Upon returning to Khusta. Nevermore fronts and reacts violently to both Vincent and the Dryad who arrived to greet Fraizer. Both confrontations end surprisingly well, Nevermore only taking anger out on the body, before Fraizer intervened. Nevermore was still upset about being punished, to a degree, though it may just be residual, as future encounters were calm. Gallery Trivia *Nevermore initially took his original form in the headspace, but opted for a direct copy of Fraizer as per Fraizer's request. **Due to many of his abilities being revoked, he was unable to choose a new form, and remained looking exactly like Fraizer. *Nevermore's signal when asking about Edgar is putting his hands up wide open by his ears, to replicate how Edgar always holds his ears up and 'alert'. **Similarly, Nevermore's signal when asking about Fraizer is placing 2 fingers and thumbs together in a diamond shape, replicating the diamond shapes present on Fraizer's crown. *Nevermore's gestures become very eccentric and exaggerated towards the end of the body's life, though Jowee and the other alters appear to understand it perfectly. *He's only shown to show an extreme emote when hunting, expressing almost terrifying joy in seeing blood. *Upon the body's death, Nevermore was allowed to either ascend to heaven or return to being a spirit of death. Nevermore chose to ascend. *Nevermore's true name, Baahnjivhil, is a Daemonil name. No pronounciation in any language, other than Daemonil, is correct, and as such the spelling is purely a guess. *Whenever Nevermore says his true name, he says it in a heavy Daemonil accent. Saying it causes the room to go cold. **Daemonil is a language where every word and every syllable is a spell, similar to Skyrim's language of Dragon **Baahnjivhil in Daemonil contains syllables that mean "frost" and "loss". Being situated close and in Khusta, this is appropriate. ** The second syllable, "Jivhi"/"Jivhil", meaning loss, is both in reference to loss of a loved one, and perhaps a stretch, but the loss of extremities due to frostbite.